


a day for you (and me)

by littlelooneyluna



Category: robron
Genre: Family, Father’s Day, Gen, M/M, Softness, this may just melt your heart soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron and robert celebrate father’s day together.





	a day for you (and me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoring canon! Here have some fluff.

The day turns out to be an odd one. He cries and laughs and melts throughout and has Aaron and Seb to thank really.

It starts as soon as he wakes up, Seb in the middle of them both and attempting to pull himself up. He ends up practically rolling on Aaron’s face and the man snorts a little as he wakes up.

“I get it mate, you want me up.” Aaron mumbles, a hand almost instantly on Seb’s back as if to settle him.

It always seems to work, Seb stops pulling his head up and down like a yo-yo and relaxes himself and Robert just stares in awe at their soft little relationship.

Robert rubs at his eyes and can’t miss an opportunity as he presses a hand against Aaron’s waist. “Yeah, he’s not the only one.”

Aaron flashes him a smile and Seb dramatically starts complaining as soon as Aaron leans forwards. Robert groans a little against Aaron’s shoulder and then when he pulls away, Aaron’s still smiling.

“Happy Father’s Day by the way.” He says, light and breezy and filled with something so soft and meaningful in his voice. It’s like he wants Robert to hear him and it means a lot. “Your first one.” He’s still smiling and Robert gulps hard.

It feels weird, he has this added emotion now when he thinks about the day and he hates how his first thought is still his dad and not his son. 

He supposes in time that’ll change and his dad’s memory won’t still be as sadly tainted as it is. For now though, he ignores it in favour of shrugging a little and holding Aaron’s hand.

“Yours too.” He offers, carefully apprehensive because he doesn’t want to push does he? That’s the last thing he wants but maybe this has to happen, maybe it’s a long time coming.

But maybe it’s too soon and suddenly his hand is clammy in Aaron’s and he doesn’t know what to say until Aaron’s smiling.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Robert nearly trips on himself and then he grips Aaron’s hand tighter. “You’re his daddy fluffy, the soft one who gives the best cuddles.”

Aaron seems taken by that, offers nothing short of this beautiful watery grin and then he’s pressing a kiss to Robert’s lips. “Happy Father’s Day to me too then.” He mumbles.

::

 

He doesn’t expect to meet Aaron in the kitchen with Seb on his hip bouncing him from side to side but yet he does and it melts his heart.

“What are you attempting to make in here then?” Robert frowns a little, and Aaron spins around with a smile on his face.

“A fry up. For _you_. For father’s day so here’s where you be grateful.” He’s waving his hand around and Seb just looks at him in almost awe and doesn’t make any sort of fuss. It’s almost unfair but he clearly gets it from Robert so he can’t say much.

Robert feels his stomach turn to jelly. “You didn’t have to do that.” He comes a little closer and then Liv’s coming down the stairs and almost too sincerely pointing out that he’s a decent dad.

It’s almost too nice for Robert to bare. He blushes bright red under it and doesn’t know how he gets to have all this fuss made for him.

A year ago, today was just a day and Seb was just this _baby_ that was getting in the way of everything and now -

Seb wriggles a little in Aaron’s hold and everything feels light for a second. Robert gets to hold Seb on his lap and watch Aaron busy himself as Liv rabbits on about Robert being old enough to be a proper _dad_.

“Have you seen your brother?” Robert points, _teases_. “He’s more of dad than me.”

Only that’s debatable.

Apparently Aaron thinks of himself as a ‘fun big brother.’

Liv rolls her eyes and manages to crush Aaron’s dreams. “He’s got a point. You have this strange habit of turning old and grumpy.”

It makes Aaron gasp, and for a second he looks bothered by it before Robert looks at him suggestively.

“He’s a family man Liv, leave him be.” 

And Aaron, he seems to bask in that in this beautiful way.

::

 

Aaron goes and gets him this cute little framed picture and Vic must have picked out he frame. Robert has never felt like such a family man in his whole life.

It’s just a picture of Seb and Aaron and Liv, all of them squished together and they all look happy. It makes Robert feel like he’s going to burst and the way it travels through him is embarrassing.

Aaron goes and turns bright red as well and it doesn’t help that Chas has summoned them over for lunch and ‘Daddy Paddy’ is already a little merry.

“I love it.” Robert whispers, bouncing Seb up and down. He’s got his eyes on Aaron and can see Chas cooing in the corner of his eye but he ignores her in favour of Aaron’s blue eyes. “You didn’t have to _get_ me anything.”

Only Aaron just rolls his eyes and then leans across the table. “First year and all that. I wanted you to remember it for a good reason.” He bites his lip before kissing his husband and then pulling away.

Something bubbles through Robert and he smiles softly as Seb reaches out and grabs at Aaron’s beard like he usually does when he wants his attention.

It makes Aaron laugh, all breathless and beautiful and Robert can’t believe how well fatherhood suits him. 

He nearly gets caught up in it but Chas demands a quiet word and he’s sure he’s in trouble until he’s not.

She’s all hands on her hips and a unreadable look on her face. “He’s in there with your son right now and I didn’t think he’d ever want that willingly. Not after - after everything.”

Robert looks down, feels shame suddenly.

“But he does. And I have _never_ seen him look so happy so -“ Chas shrugs, almost smiles and then Robert feels his insides melt as he watches Seb slap softly at Aaron’s face and cause the man to laugh. “Happy Father’s Day basically.”

Robert’s eyes widen a little as he sees that she’s almost been reduced to tears.

“Thanks.” Robert says, because he doesn’t know what else he’s supposed to say really. “It - it means a lot, after everything.”

And they’ll always be that there, the idea that after _everything_ , he still gets to have what he knows is the best life he’ll ever get to lead. He gets to be happy and content on a day that he usually likes to forget about.

And it means more than he can say in words.

::

 

“You okay?” Aaron’s got Seb like a starfish on his front and he’s followed Robert up towards the cemetery. “You disappeared for a bit and I -“

Robert looks up, suddenly lost in thought as he sees Aaron standing there.

“Do you want me to come back later?” Aaron asks, hesitant, filled with this gentleness that Robert adores. It makes him shake his head and within seconds Aaron is sitting next to him.

Robert sits a little straighter and clears his throat. “Vic always puts a rose down on Father’s Day. So do I.” He shudders a little and Aaron doesn’t need to think twice. Jack’s grave is there for him to look at and he gulps hard.

“Every year?” Aaron asks, for the sake of filling the sense, giving Robert the chance to breathe and gather his thoughts.

Robert just nods his head a little. “Despite everything, what he thought about me. I just - he’s still my _dad_ so I -“

Aaron’s arms are around him before he has to ask and the way he nestles deeply in his husband’s hold is almost too easy. He sorts himself out, has a hand over Aaron’s and they sit for a few minutes before Robert braces himself again.

“Do you think he would have been proud?” Robert asks, almost to himself but then Aaron is nodding against him and his shoulders relax.

“Of a son who has a beautiful little boy who he works _so_ hard to care and protect? Of course he would be.” Aaron presses a kiss to Robert’s head. “Despite what he _thought_ , he was still your dad and -“

Something gets lodged in Aaron’s throat and Robert looks up at him. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Robert whispers, feels it hit him out of nowhere and his chin wobbles a little as Seb reaches his hands out over Aaron’s chest.

Aaron shakes his head. “I’m just proud of ya that’s all.” His eyes are wet and he feels like he can’t stop himself from being like this. “I always knew you’d be an amazing dad and - you _are_ , better than you think.” He bites down on his lip and Robert keeps his head down shyly. “I see it, things you don’t. You’re brilliant with him -“

“So are you.” Robert says, smiles shyly. “The way you accepted him -“

“Robert -“

“No. No it meant everything Aaron. I don’t care if you thought it was easy to in the end.” Robert says suddenly and the wind picks up around them, it makes Aaron wrap his jacket closer around Seb to protect him. It makes Robert smile shyly. “You love him and I’ll never be able to thank you enough for that.”

Aaron rolls his eyes and sniffs. “You don’t _ever_ need to you idiot.” He says. “He feels like - like he’s always been here. It doesn’t hurt, he’s your little boy and that means he’s mine too.” 

Robert is a wreck and it’s not fair.

Seb almost realises and starts to fuss about until he’s in Robert’s arms again.

“You’re a brilliant dad too you know.” Robert tells him, hand in hand as they look out across the hills and enjoy the quiet whilst they can. 

Aaron bites down hard on his lip. “Never thought I would be.”

And Robert hates himself for making him think about -

“I always do. Every year. Last year - it was the first year he wasn’t alive and I thought it would make a difference. It didn’t really but -“ Aaron’s eyes turn glassy again. “Whenever I think about how a _dad_ could do that, I realise he wasn’t one you know? Not the way you or Paddy or Cain or Marlon are.”

“Or you.”

And Aaron gets to smile at that.

::

 

Seb goes out like a light and Robert loves him a little bit more because he gets to show Aaron how grateful he is.

He’s breathless and sweaty by the time he has a hand running through Aaron’s hair and another over his naked shoulder.

“Thank you, for today I mean.” Robert mumbles out, and Aaron smiles softly at him before decides to spring into action and reaches across to his drawer to get out a small envelope.

“Open.” Aaron whispers as he kisses Robert’s cheek.

It just so happens to be a soppy card with a little elephant on the front and a message inside from Seb.

‘ _Thanks for changing my bum when Aaron can’t bring himself to do it.’_

It’s amongst a list of silly ideas and Robert laughs until his sides ache before pulling Aaron hungrily into a kiss and getting caught up in the moment.

He keeps getting caught up until he blushes bright red and pulls an envelope out from his own bedside table.

“I wanted to get you something from him as well. I’m sure he’ll approve.”

Aaron snorts before opening it up and turning to goo.

 _‘Thanks for letting me smack your face and tug your beard and not putting gel in your hair so I can pull it_.’

“You’re a sap.” Aaron’s chin wobbles. “ _Shit_ , we’re both saps.” He gasps playfully. “And we’re boring and old domestic _dads_ now aren’t we?”

Robert gaps back, pinches Aaron’s waist and kisses his neck. It makes Aaron’s whole body tingle and his toes curl in this embarrassing way.

“No _way_ are we there yet.” Robert says. “You here me Mr Sugden?”

Aaron bites down on his lip. “Loud and clear.” He gulps hard, eyes flickering a little. “Wouldn’t be so bad though, would it?”

Robert gulps. “What, more kids, less space, no time for -“

“Yeah. All of that.” Aaron whispers shyly.

He sees a lot more Father’s Days and he adores it all.

“With you.” Robert whispers, eyes gentle suddenly. “I love you.” He says.

“And I love you.”

It’s soft, and light and they kiss like they’re teenagers and -

Father’s Day has a whole new meaning.

 

 


End file.
